Contact Lenses
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Robin stops wearing her contact lenses. Barney hopes she never wears them again.


**Disclaimer: I don't know any of this. If I did the series would have ended correctly.**

* * *

Barney came out of the bedroom, fully dressed and Robin was sitting at the breakfast counter, crying? "Robin." Barney said and Robin just waved her hand. He walked around the counter towards her.

"You're crying, what's wrong? What's happened?" He asked an arm coming around her shoulders and she just shook her head, a hand coming to wave him off, her other wiping away the tears, that had started to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, really. It's these damn new contact lenses. They're causing irritation." She comments her hand coming up to cover her eyes. "You're contact lenses I didn't know you had contacts?" He commented and Robin slapped his arm in annoyance. "Be useful and go grab my handbag." She hisses out as she starts prodding at her eyes.

Barney jumps at her command and dashes across the room to hook up her handbag and dropping it on the counter for her. She uses one hand to dig around inside and pulls out a small capsule shaped object. Barney stands to the side and watches as she moves her fingers up around her eyes and then she's pulling out her contacts and letting them drop into their containers. "Argh, those things are torture. I'm going to get those changed." She mumbles as she stands up and walks towards the bathroom, Barney standing there and watching her.

She cleans out her eyes and throws some water over her face. She dries up and then heads back into the main room, where Barney is standing watching her. "Shouldn't you be heading off to work?" Robin questions as she reaches the counter and grabs her mug of coffee and takes a drink. "Yeah. I really should be getting off. You going to be okay?" He asks curiously and Robin smiles at his concern and rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to be fine. It's my contact lenses, no major problem. I'll just have wear my glasses for a few days that's all." Robin says and grabs his arm to pull him over to her, for the two of them to share a slow kiss.

"Right, work. I'm going now." Barney says breathlessly and takes one more kiss before he grabs his bag and he's out the door. Robin just watching him go with a smile. She continues with her coffee and the morning paper, before she goes in search of the glasses. She hasn't actually needed them since she moved in with Barney, so they must still be in a box in the cupboard somewhere. She hopes that Barney won't complain about them.

When Barney returns later that evening, he's struck by the scene he comes across. He has to take a step out of the apartment and re enter to make sure he's seeing things straight. Robin is stretched out on the sofa, book perched in her lap, reading. What's shocking him isn't her activity, more, the thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose as she reads.

"Hey, good day?" She asks, glancing up briefly and Barney can't stop staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asks and Barney just licks his lips as he steps into the apartment fully, dropping his stuff by the door. Robin gets up and walks towards him. When she's within arms reach, Barney grabs her and pulls her in for a strong and sure kiss. Her arms wrap around his shoulders.

"I'm not going to complain, but, what brought that on?" She asks and Barney just stares at her and Robin smirks, because everything just fell into place. "You enjoy the spec, then?" She suggests her hand going up to tap the rim of her glasses. Barney just looks at her hungrily and pulls her in for another kiss, this one much slower. The two of them kiss their way towards the bedroom, arms touching every inch they can reach.

Robin raises her hand to take off the glasses and Barney's hand clasps in hers instead. "Leave them on." He says breathlessly as he claims her lips once more. Robin grins at that reaction and willingly accepts the kiss.

She never knew he had a thing for glasses. That was a new one for her, but maybe she'll put off the order for new contact lenses. She doesn't need them that badly, not when the glasses are getting her this sort of attention.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Comments appreciated.**

 **Looking for a beta. Contact if interested.**


End file.
